Different now?
by purple ink2209
Summary: what would happen if Clary knew Jace. but then things changed, she moved they never talked but fate brought them back together. Will they be friends or something more? 10 reviews till next chapter! :
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. I AM NOT CASSANDRA CLARE.

Why Now?

*** CPOV***

As much as I wish that I hadn't fallen hard for him, I just cant seem to shake off the feeling that it was the right thing for me to do. My name is Clarissa Fray. As I was saying, I fell hard for Jace Wayland. I have known Jace for pretty much my entire life; our parents were friends until they died. I don't mean my mom, I mean both his parents and after that he changed. I don't know if it was in a good or a bad way but he became sullen and closed off to me. When I told him I was moving to Los Angeles he didn't even blink. After that we had no contact, At all! It's been five years; I've changed, has he?


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY it's been awhile, I know sorry its just that I started school and everything sooooo... yep i don't own the mortal instruments or any of the characters**

**CLARY POV**

"Guess what? I'm back" I shouted at my best friend of 5 years, Isabelle Lightwood. If you didn't know she is the adopted sister of Jace Wayland THE boy that didn't blink an eye when I left. I lost contact with everyone but Isabelle when I moved to Los Angeles. "Oh my god, you are! I missed you so much Clary, you don't know how much Alec and I missed you!" Isabelle shouted back. My smile disappeared for a fraction of a second when she didn't say Jace's name, I hoped he would at least come to see me, to bad I don't get what I want... all the time. I was so sick of living in L.A I moved back to New York and I get to stay with Izzy! We call her house The Institute, it is like a freaking palace! The only downside... or maybe upside, depending on how you look at it, is that Jace also lives there. Their parents are never there, always off on business trips all over the world, so we have the house to ourselves! "CLARY! COME ON WE HAVE TO CATCH A TAXI, RIGHT NOW!" Isabelle practically yelled in my ear. "Ugggh i'm coming" I said.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

When we finally got unpacked, it was about 2am so Isabelle left and I tried to fall asleep but all I could think about was going to school the next day... with Jace. This is going to be a looooong night. Finally I was able to get to sleep , but that was at 6:15 so i really only got 45 minutes of sleep. Not. Good. I took a shower and then the torture started. Isabelle pretty much kidnapped me and took me into her bathroom that is the size of an apartment! She said "WOW Clary, you are so gorgeous but you have no clothes that really show off your body, i'll go find something." I just kept on thinking to myself, she is five foot, nine inches and I am just barley five foot one inch. How the heck is this going to work? Then I saw it! Isabelle came out carrying the most gorgeous dress EVER! It was a green cashmere dress that came down to about mid thigh, and with it was a pair of black leather boots. It fit like a glove. I asked Izzy how does this ever fit you?" She responded with " Its a shirt that's too small for me. " After that she took me to her makeup vanity and decided she wanted to play up my eyes... whatever that means.

Half an hour later I finally stepped out of her bathroom and went downstairs to get in the car but just my luck, Jace came out of his room on the main level the exact same time I turned around to grab my backpack. Very shyly I said "hi" his only response. " Wow Clary you look hoooo... I mean different?" It came out as a question but I wasn't sure so I grabbed my backpack and ran upstairs to see Izzy. Once again, I was in her gigantic bathroom. She turned around and screamed "I swear on the angel if you do that again I will throw my lipstick at your face." "Sorry" I replied "It's just that I loved Jace five years ago and now i'm not sure." Isabelle gave me a sad look and said "Clary, Jace has changed since you knew him. He is the biggest player at the Angel Halls!" **(A/N the angel halls is the school that they go to) **"All I could say was "OH". Of course the devil himself (Jace) called out " Ladies and Alec you better get your sorry butts down here before I make you! For once I don't want to be late for school, i'm meeting up with Aline!" I looked at Isabelle with confusion and asked "Whose Aline?" Isabelle sighed and replied " Jace's girlfriend and the resident school slut." Again all I could say was "Oh." Before Jace could call us again Isabelle dragged me to the car which by the way is only supposed to seat 2 people and there was four people there. Isabelle was driving and Alec called shotgun so just my luck, Jace and I had to share the "backseat" if that's what you want to call it. I was practically on Jace's lap the entire drive!

When we finally got to The Angel Halls, I saw my old best friend, Simon. So I ran out of the car, which had no top on it so it made the jump out so much easier. As soon as I made it to them I gave them each a bear hug! We were all so happy to see each other! When I looked back I swear I saw a look of sadness on Jace's face but it was gone as soon as it came so I had no way to tell if i had just imagined it or it was real. I knew something was wrong when Sebastian said "There she goes again." I looked back and saw Jace and a tall **(A/N I don't know if Aline is tall or short. Sorry) **asian looking girl in the back of the car making out. I had to look away, it was to much. I loved the guy and I think I still do...

**Hey! thanks for reading sorry it's a short chapter i had a little bit of time and i have a big volleyball tryouts tomorrow so I have to rest :)**

**Purple ink2209 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not Cassandra Clare, I do not own the MI :(**

**CLARY'S POV**

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG, RIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG. The bell went almost immediately after I saw Jace and Aline sucking mouths in the backseat of the car. It was a lot to take in. I guess I will just have to learn how to deal with it. Isabelle was motioning for me to join her at the front doors of the school, so naturally I did. When I got there she said, "I'll take you to the office so I can get you your sched...". Before she could finish her sentence, Jace slid in beside me and said, "It's alright Isabelle, I can take her to the office. I have a feeling we will be in a few classes together, I can show her around." As he said that, I probably got more stares in that moment than I had in my entire life. What was so special about Jace?

Isabelle tried to come up with a reason why Jace shouldn't take me to the office, but he had already started walking to the office... with his hand on my waist! All I was able to see before we turned the corner was Isabelle, with a very nervous look on her face. Once we turned the corner, was when trouble hit. . ALINE. I think she saw Jace first because she pulled down her already low top and put on a smile. Then she noticed me and her smile turned into a scowl. She asked Jace in the worst fake sweet tone I have ever heard "Jace baby what are you doing with this piece of trash?" It was what happened after that confused me because Jace got really angry, and I mean really angry. He said, "Aline, I am tired of your shit! You are so mean to everyone that is not me or Kaelie **(A/N KAELIE IS HER BEST FRIEND) **and I for one am getting really tired of this. I thought you might have changed over the summer because you seemed sweet to Izzy and Alec but when you see a new girl that might be a threat to you, you zero in for the kill. Do you know what i'm done with you!" Aline just couldn't handle it, so she simply said, "fine. Your going to regret it though." In an instant Jace replied "no I don't think I will, let's go Clary." By then I was already at the office but Jace realized that in just enough time to see me sprint away from him.

While I was looking back at Jace I accidentally ran into someone, and someone has a hottie. He had black hair and dark eyes that you could stare into forever. I snapped out of my little daydream and went back into reality and said "oh my god! I'm so sorry!" He was fast to reply and said, "no no! It was my fault." As he bent down to pick up his books he said " my names Sebastian, by the way. What's yours?" I was happy to have a conversation going with him and replied "Clary. My name is Clary Fray." "Hmmmmm Clary is that short for something" he asked? Wow I thought to myself, no one has really cared enough to ask me anything like that. "Clarissa" I replied. "Clary and Sebastian. It rolls of the tongue quite... naturally. I think that we should hang out sometime."

As he said that he ripped out a piece of paper from his binder and wrote his number on it and said "call me." When he left I think my heart skipped a beat. What's a better way to forget Jace than go out with another guy. Sebastian is gorgeous and he seems so nice and someone that I could get along with. My train of thought was interrupted when I heard Izzy say "what the hell was that? Seriously that was freaking SEBASTIAN VERLAC! What were you talking to him about? How did you see him? Did he start the conversa..." IZZY!" I screamed. "I accidentally bumped into him and we started talking, he gave me his number and said that we should hang out. "OH MY FRIGGIN GOD! SEBASTIAN FREAKING VERLAC JUST ASKED YOU OUT!" Izzy screamed.

Of course Jace came up behind Isabelle at the very moment she started yelling and said "Izzy I don't think I heard who you were talking to, who did Verlac ask out?" Izzy replied with an eye roll and said "Sebastian asked out Clary!" Again Jace looked angry before he responded saying "of course he did" Izzy looked surprised when he stomped off into the hallways and said "now whose pmsing? Don't worry, Clary. He's just worried about who he's going to go out with next." I said a quiet "oh" once again. Sebastian came out from behind a corner and said "hey Clary, your new here right? I can take you to get your schedule if you want?" I looked at Isabelle who was nodding so fast that I thought her head would fly off her neck! So I told Sebastian "yeah that would be amazing, thank you so much!" I went off with Sebastian. When we were about to reach the office he asked me, "how do you know Jace?" I was a little shocked and replied "I've known him forever! But I've heard he has changed!" Sebastian pretty much screamed at me saying "awe hell yeah" he's the male version of Aline! What was he like when you knew him? I responded saying "he was sweet, caring, sullen, closed off, beautiful, protective and I think that I loved him..."

**hahha hope you guys liked it! sorry this chapter is short but my keyboard is dying and I can't finish it but next chapter will be longer, i promise! Thank you so much for reading and reviews help me write sooo please review and if you have any ideas for the next chapters put them in the reviews or pm me :) btw would you like to see Jace's POV? just wondering. Guess what? I made the volleyball team so no more tryouts for me :D so pllleeeaaassseee review I want to get 10 reviews before I post the next chapter**


End file.
